Vicisutud
by linkinm1a1
Summary: Natza One-Shot


**Vicisitud**

* * *

_**Vicisitude Por Janenbajuice**_

_**Traduccion por Linkinm1a1**_

* * *

El ambiente de constante salpicaduras de agua contra el suelo, era todo lo que se podía escuchar. Sumida en sus pensamientos, Erza «Titania» Scarlet permanecía quieta en la ducha, mientras el agua caía en cascada a lo largo de su cuerpo desnudo. Se sostenía en pie con su puño contra la pared de azulejos, con una seria, pero pensativa expresión en su rostro. Recordaba los eventos recientes que deseaba haber podido deshacer.

* * *

—Natsu… veras… —comenzó, con una expresión abatida y conflictiva, mientras sostenía su brazo nerviosamente— No creo que una relación sea lo mejor para nosotros… —admitió con una voz enganchada— Es solo que yo… —se pauso, incapaz de completar la oración.

—Esta bien —fue su respuesta.— No tienes que decir nada —dio media vuelta para observar hacia la distancia con una cara solemne— Lo entiendo.

Erza levanto la vista con ojos ligeramente abiertos —¿E… enserio?

—De todos modos, no se mucho sobre estas cosas de amor —dijo Natsu conservando su tono firme pero suave— No puedo forzarte a hacer algo que todavía necesito aprender.

La caballero escarlata miró hacia abajo una vez más, sin saber qué decir a continuación. Al igual que el hombre frente a ella, ella también carecía de experiencia en el mismo campo. Ella había visto este lado de Natsu en el pasado. Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que había estado escondiendo sus emociones. Sintió la vulnerabilidad inducida por la culpa, sabiendo que ella había sido la única razón para ello.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos, ya que permanecieron en las mismas posiciones durante lo que parecieron horas. Natsu entonces suspiró, sorprendiendo a Erza un poco, antes de que comenzara a caminar hacia ella. Se detuvo y le puso una mano en el hombro y sin mirarla a los ojos.

—Deberías ir a casa. Mañana te veré para la misión —dijo simplemente antes de continuar su camino.

Erza miró a su figura en retirada con una expresión sombría. Natsu no la abrazó como siempre lo hacía. Era menor, pero Erza no pudo evitar sentirse molesta.

—Um ... Natsu ...

El pelirosado se detuvo en seco, sin mirar atrás.

—Yo... buenas noches... —dijo en voz baja, sonriendo dócilmente.

Natsu levantó su mano en respuesta mientras seguía caminando. —Buenas noches... —respondió con cansancio.

Erza sintió que la inmensa presión en su pecho se relajaba ante su respuesta. Sacudió las lágrimas en sus ojos antes de volverse y caminar en la dirección opuesta, decidiendo que era hora de ir a casa.

* * *

Erza se estremeció mientras apretaba su puño ligeramente en el recuerdo. Su relación cambió desde anoche. Qué cambio saldría de esto, ella no lo sabía. Todo lo que sabía era el hecho de que quizás nunca regresen a lo que alguna vez fueron. No le gustaba ese hecho, pero tenía un pequeño indicio de esperanza de que no fuera cierto. Una esperanza para que permanezcan unidos, mientras que ella podría arreglar sus sentimientos por él y por otro. Parecía poco probable, pero no planeaba perder a Natsu en el corto plazo.

Una vez que había aclarado su mente, cerró la llave. Salió del cubículo y continuó secándose. Se envolvió en una toalla antes de salir del baño y entrar en la habitación, con vapor saliendo de donde ella vino. Sus ojos se posaron en la cama, sorprendida de encontrarla vacía y aparentemente intacta.

Ella suspiró con ligera molestia, y pensó que Natsu debía haberse ido solo esta noche hasta tarde otra vez. Se puso su pijama y se dispuso a buscarlo. Pero cuando abrió la puerta de la sala de estar, encontró al Dragonslayer tendido en el sofá con la espalda hacia ella, aparentemente dormido. Ella se quedó quieta por un momento, mirando fijamente su forma en reposo. Muchas emociones pasaron a través de ella, sin saber exactamente qué hacer con eso. Se dio cuenta de que había olvidado lo que había sucedido, y lo que acababa de recordar durante su baño. Lentamente, ella cerró la puerta, separándolos. Se quedó mirando al suelo, con la mano todavía en el pomo de la puerta. Cerró los ojos al sentir una lágrima escapar. Se dio cuenta un segundo después, lo que la impulsó a limpiarlo. Caminó hacia la cama y comenzó a recostarse en ella, sin molestarse en cubrirse con una manta.

Ella durmió muchas noches frías en el pasado...

Pero por mucho, esta tenía que ser la peor.


End file.
